mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony The Movie
snb2PZqik04; https://twitter.com/Zejgar/with_replies, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v B0eEZG4J49Q}} |music = Daniel Ingram (songs) |released = October 6, 2017 (scheduled) |runtime = TBA |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media/Vancouver Allspark Pictures |distributed = Lionsgate |songs = }} :Not to be confused with the 1986 film of the same name. My Little Pony The Movie is an animated feature-length film based on the My Little Pony franchise and the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is due for theatrical release on October 6, 2017. Production In mid-July 2012, Meghan McCarthy commented on the possibility of such a film. The film was first announced during Hasbro Studios' Q3 investor call and is being produced in conjunction with Allspark Pictures, which also produced the live-action film adaptation of Jem and the Holograms. Joe Ballarini, a comedy writer who made an uncredited contribution to 20th Century Fox's Ice Age: Continental Drift, was originally announced as writing the film's script, and Meghan McCarthy is serving as co-executive producer. McCarthy celebrated the news on Twitter with the hashtag "BigScreenMane6". . The news was also retweeted by songwriter Daniel Ingram and voice actress Andrea Libman (Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy). At PonyCon AU 2015 in Australia, it was stated that the film would not be related to Equestria Girls and that the production staff is "going all out on it, to make sure it doesn't just feel like an extended episode." During the music panel for BABSCon 2015 in San Francisco, Daniel Ingram suggested the possibility of working with a live orchestra on the film's musical score, stating "it's looking like that dream is going to be a reality." On August 1, 2015, it was confirmed that Ingram will be working with a live orchestra. On July 20, 2015, at Hasbro's Earnings Conference Call, it was announced that a distributor for the film would be made known "shortly". On August 7, 2015, it was announced that Lionsgate would be distributing the film worldwide except China. It was also announced that Tony and Emmy award-winning actress Kristin Chenoweth would star in the film as an all-new character. On Twitter, Chenoweth revealed that she had input in picking the color of her character's mane. On November 17, 2015, background music score orchestrator Steffan Andrews, who left the series after its fourth season, announced via Twitter that he would be returning to work on the film. On April 27, 2016, it was announced that the film would be moved up from its previous November 2017 date to a month earlier in October. That same day, it was announced that actors Michael Peña (Ant-Man) and Uzo Aduba ("Crazy Eyes" from the Netflix original series Orange is the New Black) were in talks to join the cast. Summary From PR Newswire "A new dark force threatens Ponyville, and the Mane 6 – Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity – embark on an unforgettable journey beyond Equestria where they meet new friends and exciting challenges on a quest to use the magic of friendship and save their home." Cast *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity *Cathy Weseluck: Spike *Kristin Chenoweth *Emily Blunt Gallery Hasbro Content Investment Evolution.png MLP The Movie promotional logo.png|Original logo from New York Toy Fair 2015 MLP movie promotional poster Licensing Expo 2015.jpg|Promotional poster shown at Licensing Expo 2015 in Las Vegas Hasbro Entertainment Plan 2016 - Storytelling & Content.jpg References